<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>It Blushes, It Trembles by riosnecktattoo</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/28287522">It Blushes, It Trembles</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/riosnecktattoo/pseuds/riosnecktattoo'>riosnecktattoo</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>Only You Show Me What Warmth Is [3]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Good Girls (TV)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Beth hasn't done it before, Canon Compliant, Established Relationship, F/M, Funny falling, ICE-SKATING!, POV Rio (Good Girls), Post S3, Rio having a great time, Rio loves touching Beth: A Saga, Romantic Fluff (and smut)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-12-24</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-12-24</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-18 02:00:55</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Mature</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>4,007</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/28287522</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/riosnecktattoo/pseuds/riosnecktattoo</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Rio &amp; Beth go ice-skating. Beth has never done it before. Lots of falling and grabby hands (and cute shit)</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Beth Boland/Rio</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>Only You Show Me What Warmth Is [3]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/series/1982956</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>38</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>168</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>It Blushes, It Trembles</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p><em>"The body always betrays itself - it blushes, it trembles..."</em> - Love From A Distance, Richard Siken</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p> </p><p>It’s the face she makes just before she trips that does it for him.</p><p>It’s not that it’s funny, he’s got sympathy. Hell, he remembers how shit he was the first time Marcus dragged him to an ice-rink. The old, ratty skates that he <em>knows</em> were the reason he kept falling, the bruises he had on his knees the next day, knows it hurts like a bitch when you wipe out, like concrete with more sting, and he ain’t laughin’ at her, not really, no matter what she says.</p><p>But it’s the way her blue eyes go so wide, her pouty mouth making silly little noises as she tries and fails to keep her balance, her cheeks all pink and shit from the cold, the way she clings to him to stop from falling, reaching out and touching him in a way she normally don’t like doin’ in public - that’s what’s got him grinnin’ like an idiot.</p><p>“Will you stop laughing!” she yells, holding on to the railing for dear life - like there’s a sheer drop next to her instead of flat ice - after another near fall.</p><p>“I wasn’t laughin’ at you, ma.” He glides over so he’s leaning against the railing with her in solidarity.</p><p>“Oh, yeah. Well what’s that?” she reaches up and pokes him in the cheek, right in the dimple of his massive smile, but the action causes her to slip a little and she briefly flails, her feet running on the spot before she grabs on to the thick lapels of his long burgundy coat with her gloved hands, steadying herself against his chest as people skate past.</p><p>Marcus is doing little confident spins in his periphery. His giggles cutting through the chill in the air. There are other couples – bundled up, hand in hand – blurring as they glide by. Tinny music, lyrics lost as they drift in to trees tangled with amber fairy lights. And Elizabeth - nuzzling in to his neck like he’s somethin’ stable and comforting. Like they’re just two normal people.</p><p><em>Shit</em> - he’s actually havin’ a good time. Real good.</p><p>And this wasn’t exactly his scene.</p><p>He notices two teenagers over her shoulder covering their mouths as they giggle and gesture in their direction, looking at Elizabeth after her freak out before they catch his eye and the smiles disappear, turning to skate in the other direction.</p><p>He was allowed to laugh, they weren’t.</p><p>“You good?” he pinches her sides, stroking up the back of her powder blue coat soothingly.</p><p>She grunts something that sounds like <em>no </em>before pulling back to look him in the eye.</p><p>“People actually do this for fun?” she moans.</p><p>“Apparently.” He nods, lifting a hand to pull free a loose bit of her hair that had gotten stuck to her rosy lip gloss – <em>Berry Kiss</em> – that’s what she had announced it was called when she was swiping it on before they left.</p><p>He didn’t care what it was called. Just knew it made him wanna suck on her bottom lip til’ it was raw.</p><p>“I shouldn’t have come. I’m ruining it for you two.” She looks over at Marcus, in his own little world, skating backwards in circles patiently nearby.</p><p>Rio had promised Marcus they’d do whatever he wanted as a treat for him workin’ so hard in school, getting his Math grade up from a C to an A. He’d immediately picked this and wanted Jane to come too, but Elizabeth’s kids were at their Dad’s this weekend, so Marcus insisted Elizabeth join them. Said he didn’t want her to be lonely.</p><p>“Nah, you ain’t ruining anything, darlin’.” He looks back at her eyes, the lil’ frustrated dip in between her brows as she worries and frets – and clings to him. Keeps clinging to him. Doesn’t slip away like she normally would. Like him tryna hold her hand or something in public was crazy.</p><p>That part of her brain ain’t gettin’ in the way right now. Too pre-occupied with keepin’ herself upright.</p><p>He pictures her falling on her ass again and feels the laugh bubble up in his throat, chewing his mouth to hide it, but fails. “Trust me – you’re the highlight.”</p><p>He can see her wind up, jaw dropping open like she’s about to yell at him again – but he lunges forward too fast, kissing her too quick, shutting her up before she can get all irritated again. Feels her go limp against him as she lets it go.</p><p>He can feel the slick gloss, the way it makes her lips slide against his – and <em>damn </em>she <em>does</em> taste like berries - makes his cock twitch when he feels it sticky between their mouths, the way she trembles all cold and delicate in his arms like she’s in an old movie. Wants to get her home, wants to make her warm in a way only he knows how, wants her flushed and sweating beneath him - when he feels something blunt bang in to the back of his thigh.</p><p>He pulls back, notices Elizabeth’s eyes flutter as she remembers herself, glancing around the rink like she’s worried someone saw, like anyone cares what they’re doin’, like one of those PTA bitches might show up and spread the word that she’s with a guy like him.</p><p>Like she worries about shit like that.</p><p>He feels the dig in his thigh again and is pulled from his thoughts, turning over his shoulder to see Marcus’s toothy smile beaming up at him, reaching around to stroke through his soft hair.</p><p>“Yo, Pop, I’ll be right with you, yeah? We’ll do a loop, you can show me those spins.”</p><p>“Daddy, I thought this might help.” He pivots his big eyes up to Elizabeth, full of genuine compassion. “So you don’t fall.” Marcus taps the head of the wooden penguin in front of him, shoving the yellow beak in to Rio’s thigh.</p><p>It’s one of those skating aids with handles stickin’ out of its head, meant for kids to hang on to, to push around so they don’t keep falling and when he looks back at Elizabeth and pictures her doin’ that he doesn’t even try to hide his laugh.</p><p>She goes to pinch him through the thick cable knit of his jumper but he doesn’t feel it, head thrown back as his laugh echoes, raucous and full, bouncing off the ice and through the open air, and when he looks back she’s trying not to laugh too, staring back at him with that sweetness that makes his jaw work with restraint not to kiss her again - to taste the sour beneath it.</p><p>She flicks her eyes back down to Marcus, her heart-shaped face going all soft and sincere with how touched she is, “Oh, honey, that’s <em>so</em> sweet, thank you,” she tells him, pulling her hands away from Rio, making him feel cold for the first time, as she gingerly reaches back for the railing like she’s walking on a tightrope with how considered her movements are, “but I think I’m just gonna hang out here and watch you two.” She waves a hand out like <em>go on without me </em>and Rio rolls his eyes.</p><p>“Darlin’, I ain’t leavin’ you on the bench.” He takes hold of Marcus’s hand and they glide out in front of her, his right hand stretched out, gesturing for her to take it.</p><p>The look in her eyes tells her she’s been in situations like this before – but nobody cared enough to take her hand. That she’s <em>used</em> to bein’ left on the side-lines.</p><p>The thought of that piece of shit ex-husband making her feel like a spare part itches in the back of his brain before he juts his chin out more defiantly.</p><p>“Come on. You hang on to me all you want. I won’t let you fall, deal?”</p><p>Her eyes swim with affection for a moment, before she sighs dramatically. “I can’t do it alright. My legs hurt. I’m probably covered in bruises.”</p><p>He notices her stroke a hand over her ass like it’s sore, sees her eyes meet his and knows they’re both thinkin’ about her falling off the piano last week, about what followed, the purple bruise she got on the curve of her ass, the bruise that he’d spent every night since soothing - <em>or adding to</em>, he muses. Knows he spanked her, playfully but firm, right on that tender spot last night. She got on all fours before he’d slid inside her, got her hands slippin’ everywhere on the sheets as she choked from the feeling. And the pale bruise <em>right there </em>beneath his hands. The <em>clap</em> sound of his palm, the way she’d rocked back in to him, all needy. Can hear the way she winced, the gasp deliciously reverbed in his mind. The soft, urgent plea for <em>more</em> spoken under her breath when she looked at him over her shoulder.</p><p><em>Yeah</em>. She liked that.</p><p>He smirks and licks his lips, swallows, watches as her eyes drop to the action, lashes fluttering, pulls her hand away from her jeans and clears her throat. “Go, honestly. I’ll be fine.”</p><p>“Elizabeth –”</p><p>“I’m fine!”</p><p>“Daddy, teach her.”</p><p>They both whip their gaze down to Marcus, tugging on the end of Rio’s coat. “You used to be really bad, show her how you got better.”</p><p><em>Really bad</em> felt like an exaggeration but, whatever - it was fair. He guesses he hadn’t given her any tips, hadn’t told her the basics, but she’d been so overly confident, so positive that she’d be a natural when she stomped on to the ice, that he hadn’t been able to get a word in. Had been too amused watching her stubbornly wobble and slide around like a beautiful lil’ beanie wearing bambi.</p><p>He lifts his gaze to hers again and sees the comical wariness, knows what she’s in for.</p><p>He makes his eyes go heavy, feels the muscle in his cheek jump as he blinks lazily, focusing in on her with intent. “How ‘bout it?” he purrs, “Want me to teach you, baby?”</p><p>She gulps, almost loud enough for him to hear, can see her hands grip tighter to the rail before she relents to what she wants.</p><p>“Fine. But you have to stop laughing.”</p><p>“I can’t promise nothin’.” He reaches out and grabs her hand, yanking her in to him. “You look real cute when you’re falling.”</p><p>She huffs softly, but she’s smiling as she looks up at him, caught off guard by something she’s seeing on his face, goes all quiet and timid as it washes over her, over them both.</p><p>He clears his throat, leans his head forward so the tip of his nose touches hers quickly, calming, “Aight.” He starts, “You ready?” he moves away gently, keeping her forearms clasped in his hands, feeling her dig her nails in to him on reflex.</p><p><em>Clinging to him. Keeps clinging to him. </em>He ain’t gonna get tired of this. Almost doesn’t wanna teach her cause it means she’ll stop doin’ it, remember that she feels shy about this shit in public, that she normally only lets him put a hand on her back, place a quick kiss to the back of her head. Maybe a hand on her knee under a table.</p><p>He hasn’t done much else when they’re out like this together, doesn’t want her uncomfortable, knows she’s private like that in a way he just ain’t - doesn’t care who sees, wants people to know how lucky he got.</p><p>
  <em>You’re mine.</em>
</p><p>S’not like he doesn’t know how much she craves his touch, craves everything about him when they’re alone, when no one’s watching, so what did it matter?</p><p>But this, bein’ like this now, he doesn’t want it to stop. Definitely doesn’t want her to get all fidgety again like the ice-rink is secretly an elaborate PTA sting.</p><p>“I think so.” She breathes in response. “Marcus, if your Dad laughs you let me know.”</p><p>“Will do!” he beams, skating backwards again in front of them, waiting to lead the way.</p><p>“Okay, so straight off, quit lookin’ at your feet.” He orders, “You go where your eyes go, yeah?” He pulls back a little more, so he’s just holding her wrists, gives her space to straighten up and move.</p><p>She meets his eyes, grows a few inches as she pulls up through the crown of her head, “Okay.” She asserts. “Next?” she urges, bossy like she ain’t the one learnin’.</p><p>“Then you gotta stop pushing back with your feet, that’s what’s makin’ you run on the spot like that.”</p><p>“I’m not pushing back.” She challenges.</p><p>“Yeah, you are, or that wouldn’t be happenin’.”</p><p>“Well how else do you get going?! Surely you need to like – I don’t know – <em>push off</em>?”</p><p>“Daddy, you’re laughing!” Marcus skates around them in a quick circle, pointing his finger up at him accusingly.</p><p>Elizabeth glares at him, knees locked in place, refusing to move.</p><p>“Whatever, if someone <em>were </em>pushing back they would <em>definitely</em> need to cut that out and push <em>out</em> in to the edge of the blade. Marcus, you wanna demonstrate -”</p><p>Marcus comes up beside them and stops, slowly and patiently shifting his weight over his right leg and pushing in to it, “Like this - ”, he lets the momentum take him, gliding for a second, quickly forgetting them as he goes back to spinning ‘til he’s dizzy.</p><p>“Exactly.” He looks back at Elizabeth, checks her rigid stance. “You gotta shift your weight over to one leg and push out, that should get you goin’.”</p><p>She doesn’t look convinced.</p><p>“Come on, give it a try.”</p><p>“I’m gonna <em>fall</em>.” she stresses.</p><p>“I got you, alright. Go on -”</p><p>“What are you going to do?” she lifts her chin at the space between them, like he’s in the way.</p><p>“I’m gonna skate backwards.”</p><p>He swears he hears her actually say <em>show-off </em>under her breath before she grips in to his wrists harder, getting ready.</p><p>“Okay – <em>push out. Shift weight.” </em>she repeats mostly to herself.</p><p>She leans in to her right leg tentatively and he can see the effort and intent of <em>forward</em> in the twist of her mouth. He moves back a little when she gets the tiniest bit of movement, glides on her right foot for a suspended moment, and his heart beats a bit weirdly when a bright smile bursts on to her face, wide enough for her little canine tooth to peek out.</p><p>But she’s looking at her feet and the moment of triumph is broken as she begins to lean forward – panics – loses balance when that realisation travels down her legs and makes her start running on the spot desperately before she falls.</p><p>He’s there, said he would be, catches her arms right up to the bicep, but she crashes forward at a funny angle, face hitting his chest as her hands flail for his coat, and her legs fly out from under her.</p><p>She ends up falling on to her knees, the impact lessened by him holding on to her arms, hands still clutched in to his coat, pressed right up against him, face level with his crotch.</p><p>He looks down at her flustered face, cheeks bright red when her eyes bounce between the zip on his jeans and his own eyes sparkling with amusement at the new position they’re in.</p><p>“Damn, Elizabeth, take me home first.” He mocks, baring his teeth in a wicked grin as he winks at her.</p><p>She gawps, scandalised, whacks him in the hip and pushes away from him furiously, falling back on to her palms with a grunt.</p><p>She watches him laugh for a second, lets it touch and change her mood, lets herself see the funny side and covers her face, and then, to his surprise, lays back on the ice in what looks like a strange form of protest.</p><p>“I’m done.”</p><p>“You didn’t even try.” He crosses his arms as he looks down at her, gently kicks the toe of his black boot in to the side of her white one.</p><p>(He bought them their own. Looked disgusted when Elizabeth said they could just use rentals.)</p><p>“I’m clearly not meant for winter sports. It’s fine. I can accept that about myself.” She reasons, cheerfully.</p><p>“Elizabeth, can you get up?”</p><p>“In theory, yes. But I’m happy here, thank you.”</p><p>Rio sighs, jaw rocking as he scans her body, dragging a hand down the scruff of his beard.</p><p>“Have it your way.” He shrugs, skating to her side, bending his knees, reaching out for the ice as he pivots – and lays down beside her like it’s nothing.</p><p>“What’re you doing?” she rocks her head to look at him, confused.</p><p>“Oh, thought we was givin’ up, yeah?”</p><p>“I’m not <em>giving up</em> I’m – I’m – I’m just tired.”</p><p>Rio nods teasingly, pouts, keeps facing up towards the night sky. “Shit, me too.” And closes his eyes.</p><p>She nudges him sharply, “Rio, will you stop, this is stupid.”</p><p>“Oh you think so, huh?” he agrees.</p><p>Marcus’s soft voice comes from somewhere by his feet. “What are you doing?” he asks.</p><p>“Just takin’ a lil’ nap, Pop. Elizabeth was tired.”</p><p>Marcus nods like this is completely reasonable, glides over to Elizabeth’s other side and drops next to her, lays down, cuddles in to her side, giggling, the blades of his boots clicking against the ice as he wriggles.</p><p>Elizabeth rocks her head between the two of them, seems to realise how ridiculous they must look as people skate past the three of them, shoulder to shoulder, laying down on the rink.</p><p>“This is fun.” Marcus states cheerfully, and it’s said so earnestly that it makes her laugh, high and free, breaks her resolve when she looks to Rio, their faces so close where he’s turned to her.</p><p>He can feel the back of his beanie getting wet, the cold of the ice piercing its way slowly through the thickness of his coat and jumper, beginning to touch his skin, should probably get up now, but all he can see is Elizabeth. His son cuddled at her side. Her hand entangled with his where she had reached for him at some point. When did that happen?<em> How did he miss it?</em></p><p>He sniffs, realises they’ve been staring too long, probably look dumb as hell to everyone else, not that <em>he</em> gives a shit, but he worries that <em>she</em> might, in a moment, might realise what this looks like, how they look like a little family. Might pull away, get fidgety, so he gets in front of that before the thought can bother him again.</p><p>“Aight, come on, nap time’s over.” He pushes up quickly, keeps her hand in his as he rises, uses his free hand to brush off the flakes of ice that had stuck to his coat. “Let’s get back to it.”</p><p>Elizabeth sits up as her hand is pulled to him, watching Marcus jump up like he’s recharged, reaching his tiny hand out for her to use as extra support when she stands.</p><p>“Fine.” She agrees sweetly, taking Marcus’s hand as they both pull her up - before he lets go and takes off at speed.</p><p>She turns back to Rio, “But if I come home covered in bruises, I’m blaming you.”</p><p>“Don’t worry, sweetheart.” He drawls, leaning down to brush his lips over the tingly spot at the shell of her ear, “I’ll kiss ‘em better.”</p><p>And he feels her shiver, but it ain’t the cold.</p><p> </p><p>* * * * *</p><p> </p><p>She resists. Doesn’t she always. Grumbles and tries to do things her way, fails, tries what he’s been tellin’ her to do and <em>magically</em> is able to start taking a few strides. Almost like he knows what he’s talkin’ about.</p><p>She refuses to let him go though, keeps his hands in hers as they skate slowly, facing each other.</p><p>He doesn’t mention it. Doesn’t suggest she try without him. Likes it too much.</p><p>She’s come close to him again, almost chest to chest as they glide in slow motion, her hands pressed flat just inside the edges of his coat, seeking the warmth underneath, his on her waist, when he advises picking her boots up a little higher when she lifts her foot, trying to stop the blades from dragging on the ice, make it a little smoother.</p><p>She does as instructed and they pick up speed.</p><p>“Good girl.” He whispers, huskily. Makes it deeper than normal to fuck with her.</p><p>She keens a little under her breath, can tell she didn’t mean to. But she glows, blushes under his praise, a rush of air leaving her mouth, visible in the cold. Her fingers twisting in his jumper with something purposeful and hungry.</p><p>They end up back at his place, Marcus already half-asleep on his shoulder before he’s able to get him ready for bed, tucks him in while he sleepily babbles about how much fun he had. Little dreamy <em>thank you’s </em>as he lets the warmth of his bed and exhaustion overpower him.</p><p>He finds Elizabeth waiting for him in his room, shedding damp clothes, teeth chattering as she exposes her cold skin to the air.</p><p>And she reaches for him, wordlessly takes his coat and jumper off, undressing each other until they’re naked and he pulls her towards the shower.</p><p>He flips the handle straight to hot, both desperate for the warmth, places his hands on the creamy skin of her waist and guides her in to the stream of water as he stands at her back.</p><p>He kisses down the nape of her neck and she moans all pleased, from both the hot shower and his lips. Feels her skin heat up beneath the feather light touch of his hands, fingers dancing over her stomach, her warmth slowly seeping in to him.</p><p>He rests his forehead on her shoulder and his eyes fall to her ass pushed back tight against his body, fingers stroking the wet skin, the fading bruise, little pink spots in the shape of his fingertips, and some fresh ones, red tender marks from all the falling on to hard ice.</p><p>He massages them gently, feeling her spine arch on instinct, her head lolling back as his hard cock presses against her soft skin.</p><p>He spins her so she’s facing him, wrapped in his arms, steam from the shower ghosting around them as they kiss and cling to one another, his hands tickling the sore skin of her bruises affectionately, capturing every little raw whimper when he presses a little too hard.</p><p>And he forgets what being cold feels like when he slowly pushes inside her, both sighing in to each other’s open mouth, feels her clench around him, watches every emotion flicker across her face as he sinks deeper, <em>deeper</em>, kisses the blush on her cheeks as he begins to slide in and out, slow strokes that get her grabbing at his shoulders, force her to hold on.</p><p>He presses her in to the wall, drives her back in to it, wraps his hands under her thighs and surges up so she has to hook her legs around his waist, feels her start to flutter and convulse around him. He chokes against her mouth: <em>Elizabeth, </em>a plea<em>. Come for me, </em>a command.</p><p>He hears her whine, his favourite sound, the breathy, high-pitched thing that sounds like his name stuck on her tongue, long and drawn out when she <em>finally</em> does as she’s told. Her pleasure igniting the same, strangled sound of release from him.</p><p>And as he drops her legs back down, he dips his mouth to her ear, bites lazily at her earlobe and whispers through his panting, “<em>Good girl</em>.”</p><p>She goes boneless, only held up by his body crushed to hers. Her nails sink in to the slope of his back, enough to pierce the skin, making him grunt in to the hollow of her throat.</p><p>He clings to her, like he always does, when she lets him, like he <em>always</em> wants to.</p><p>And she clings to him. <em>Keeps clinging.</em></p><p>And <em>fuck</em> - he really never wants her to stop.</p><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>Thanks for reading :) This was some random wintry fun that i did not expect or plan to write but HERE IT IS! Next part (much longer) shouldn't be too far off ❤</p><p>Big thank you to the fabulous <a href="https://foxmagpie.tumblr.com/">Foxmagpie</a> for the prompt and getting me out of my writing rut! *hugs*</p><p>Love to everyone, happy holidays!</p></blockquote></div></div>
</body>
</html>